


that lonely girl with the desperate heart

by rivalmatisse



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Angst, Then you know why, based on 'true love' from the broadway version of frozen bc ive been crying over it all day, wrote this in like an hour so if its incomprehensible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalmatisse/pseuds/rivalmatisse
Summary: turns out you can't find love if you don't know what it is
Kudos: 1





	that lonely girl with the desperate heart

So this was it, then.

The door was locked, and Anna couldn’t even find the strength to pull that damned ring off her finger, let alone kick the door in, or scream for help.

Not that anyone would hear her, anyway.

The door had never opened to her when she called back then, so why would it be any different now? Everything about this situation was so familiar, the cold, the solitude. And the ever-shut door.

She curled up on the floor, barely managing to pull her knees to her chest, because, goodness- she was so tired. She was tired, and cold, and so _so_ upset. Everyone was gone. What she’d thought she’d had with Hans was all a lie. And worse, he was going to kill Elsa. And she was sure that hurt more than whatever must be going on inside her heart right now.

Shivering was all she could do. The fire was out, the faint tang of the smoke that hadn’t reached the chimney stung her throat.

It was almost cruel, how it should be this room of all the ones in the castle. She remembered this one so well. How many times had she sat in here, on the chairs, or lying on the floor, watching the clock tick. Or when the staff weren’t looking, she’d chance a peek under the curtains and out the window, and try to imagine what the colourful little dots that were the townsfolk were up to. Mostly, she’d read. Over and over again, the story books on the shelves, meant for children aged ten and younger, because there hadn’t been anybody to think to buy her any more after her parents…

How many of them spoke of true love, their fantastical princesses living dreary, sad lives, until a charming man sweeps them off their feet, and suddenly the world feels grand and new and so alive. How silly she felt for believing in them, now. How they’d drawn her in, and how she’d dreamed that she too, would find her prince charming.

Had she been so obviously naive? Had Hans planned on doing this from the beginning?

Did it even matter?

Anna felt a tear roll down her face. Just one. It stung her eyes and skin as it did, but she never felt it splash onto her legs.

Shakily, she reached a hand up, confused. And had she not been left to die by the man she thought loved her, had she not been doomed to the fate of a frozen, broken heart, were she not so painfully, agonisingly, weak- she almost could have laughed, as a tiny icicle had formed just to the side of her chin.

She knew, she’d always known deep down. From the moment Elsa first told her to go away, to finding the news about her parents, to her upsetting Elsa and watching her flee the kingdom, to finding Kristoff and doing nothing but argue with him for a solid hour about her love life, to getting struck with magic and feeling nothing but cold and hurt since.

She’d never leave that dream. Someone would come to save her. A charming man with a golden heart and a silken singing voice would confess his undying love for her, and she’d be saved. She’d never leave that fairy tale delusion.

She didn’t know what love was.

And she was so cold.

And she couldn't even cry anymore. She was too tired.

And it felt like the only thing she did know was that she’d never, _ever_ leave this room.

**Author's Note:**

> dw she wont die olafs like 2 seconds away from the door
> 
> i want to draw something for colder by the minute so bad but idk how to 
> 
> anyway i love frozen on broadway so muchhh i love it the songs they added are fantastic


End file.
